In Sickness and In Health
by AnimeIsHellaCool
Summary: Sick plus Weiss equals A grumpy Weiss. Ruby calculates in her mind, barely containing her giggles. A grumpy Weiss and Ruby equals A less grumpy Weiss and hopefully, even a happy Weiss.


**(Sa-lu-tations! Welcome to my second story. White Rose fluff to satisfy your White Rose needs! A bottle of cuteness and a touch of romantic excitement, coming right up. Enjoy and please tell me what you think!)**

* * *

 **.:In Sickness and In Health:.**

Ruby pouts her lips in thought, her eyebrows raised in innocent wonder.

Her partner, Weiss, was currently studying. Her desk filled with numerous textbooks from the library neatly, her notes from classes beside it and Ruby caught sight of heiress' familiar cursive handwritting.

She sat in perfect posture, a crease in between her eyebrows as she tried to make sense of one of Professor Port's lecture, or story, or autobiography even, a quiet growl escaping. Ruby couldn't help but giggle at her frustration and smiled as she slowly fell to the temptation to watch Weiss and her facial expressions while the snow-haired girl studied.

But a cough and a sniffle prevented her and she was brought back to the real Weiss wore a facemask to prevent her germs to spread, the garment did nothing to mute the noises from her sickness.

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek as she went back to her previous dilemma.

Weiss was grumpier than usual for the past few days.

The red-tipped brunette had tried to figure out was wrong, from asking her friends if they did something to asking Weiss directly and bluntly.

Her response was always a, "Nothing's wrong, Ruby." along side a huff and eyes moving to the left, as if guilty.

Ruby read something about trying to know when people were lying. Was it the right side the eyes drifted to when lying, or the left!? And how was she supposed to know if Weiss' lips were in a pout, like when she was being defensive about her skills in boardgames? Or in a scowl, like whenever Jaune tried to woo her and Ruby _would come to the rescue just by holding the snow-haired beauty's hand and tugging her to the secret hallway to the kitchen so they could bake cookies-_

 _No, Ruby._ She blinked. _Focus here, don't daydream about Weiss, don't daydream about Weiss, do not daydream about Weiss and her lips whenever I offer her a freshly baked sweet-_

oOh for dust's sake!

Ruby covered her face to control her blusing and took a few giddy breaths.

 _Okay, calm down, Rose. This is Weiss, you're partner. Focus for her._

The leader nodded in determination as she shook her head.

Weiss **had** been avoiding her since she first asked her "Is something wrong?" and had been dodging her hugs and small gestures of affection. Did she do something wrong?

 _Maybe I did? Oh no. What did I do? I'm pretty sure I got a decent score on Oobleck's essay or did I? Maybe it was because I left the light open again when I was having those late night study sessions and I disturbed her and now she's holding this grudge against me and to get revenge she's not reciprocating my affections anymore? That's just cruel, Weiss._

She pouts and momentarily considers to have a temper-tantrum.

A whine came across Ruby's bed and saw Weiss massaging her temples, hunching her back slightly. Turning her head slightly, she opened her scroll. It was past twelve in the afternoon and Ruby didn't even notice.

Glancing at Weiss, Ruby took a deep breath.

Overthinking wasn't going to help. Actions speak louder than words, after all.

The scythe-wielder stood up and slowly apporached Weiss, weighing her options on either hugging the heiress or simply reaching in to hold her hand.

"Ruby, have you finished your equations yet?" Weiss asked, voice raspy and not bothering to look behind her, where Ruby stood frozen.

Oh.

She pursed her lips and knitted her eyebrows together, concentrating on whether to go back to her assignment like Weiss had told her to do or continue her plan to cheer Weiss up.

A moment passed.

With a cheeky smile, Ruby continued onwards and looked over Weiss' back.

"What'cha doing~?" The leader asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, dolt?"

It sounded annoyed but Ruby wouldn't be deterred. "You're studying something about Professor Port's lecture, right? It seems to me that you need a break, Weissy."

 **Weissy?**

Ruby giggled at the nickname she had used and felt Weiss sigh. "Are you even finished with your equations?" The heiress asked, turning around to face Ruby with furrowed eyebrows and icy blue eyes that Ruby had fallen-

"Well, dunce?"

"Oh! Um..." Ruby blushed and hid her hands behind her back, looking to the side. "N-Not really..." _Stuttering? Stammering? What is up with you?!_

Blinking, Ruby straightened her back and looked Weiss in the eye, detecting the usual annoyance in her eyes but could see the warmth that held whenever Ruby fidgeted under her gaze.

"I-uh, I did make a calculation though." She smiled brightly, quickly thinking of something to get Weiss to stop her eyebrows from knitting.

"And what, may I ask, did you calculate exactly?" Weiss coughed a bit in the end, sniffling as well.

Ruby frowned momentarily before grinning, "Weeeeeell, maybe it would be easier to tell you the operation first!"

Using her semblance, Ruby turned Weiss' chair around so she could face her desk again and the red-tipped girl hurriedly took her chair from her desk and placed it beside Weiss, though didn't sit.

Thankfully, Weiss only sighed and replied, "Please do."

Smiling brightly, Ruby pressed her hands on Weiss' shoulders and slowly massaged her. The heiress quickly relaxed and leaned in.

"The in this situation, my dear Weiss, is your sickness. Sick + Weiss = A grumpy Weiss." She whispered into the snow-haired girl's ear, hearing her scoff behind her facemask brought a smile on Ruby's face.

"Buuut, A grumpy Weiss + Me = what?" Ruby asked, pretending to pout as she rested her chin on Weiss' shoulder. She felt her partner shiver and a smirk crawled onto her innocent lips.

"I-I'm not sure Ruby, maybe you should go figure out yourself." Weiss felt Ruby's breath tickle her ear as she grumbled and leaned away, grabbing her pen from her desk and got ready to continue her notes.

This time, Ruby pouted for real. Weiss had shut her out. Puffing her lips, Ruby sat down on the chair beside Weiss, glaring childishly at the heiress. "Maybe I will!"

Weiss glanced at her leader and found their faces almost touching. Silver eyes staring intently at blue ones. Too close. The Schnee found herself blushing ang moving away but Ruby only followed.

"Ruby, what are you-"

A finger pressed into her facemask and saw the devious smirk on Ruby's face. Slowly, her finger slid to the edge of her facemask, rubbing her cheek ever so slowly, before removing it completely.

Weiss' eyes widened as she felt the fresh air on her lips and felt something press into her cheek.

 _Oh dust, oh dust, oh for goodness sake-_

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed, leaning away from Ruby's warm and comfortable kiss on her cheek.

Her leader pursed her lips and the edges lifting up, an innocent look on her face. "What?"

"You'll catch my cold, dolt." She meant her voice to sound irritated but what came out was a grumble, as if she didn't want her to stop.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), Ruby heard the longing in Weiss' mumble and grinned. "Oh, sorry. I was aiming to catch your attention." She winked and kissed Weiss' forehead.

The heiress eye twitched and this time, her voice was firm. "I'm serious. You'll catch my cold." She turned away from Ruby's silver beautiful eyes, trying not to notice the heartbreaking look she had given her.

"Do you think I care?" came Ruby's answer.

Surprised, Weiss looked at Ruby and found her almost in tears. Jolting up, she cupped her leader's cheeks and with wide eyes, apologized again and again.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry- I'm sorry- oh dust, Ruby, please don't cry, why are you crying?" Weiss was practically panicking now, guilt creeping in her as she saw her partner wipe her own tears and look at her in such a way that guilt-tripped her yet made her more pretty in the heiress' eyes.

"You keep avoiding me and my affections." Ruby pouted childishly, looking over to the side. "I miss hugging you, holding your hand, running my fingers in your hair..." She mumbled, blushing a light pink.

While Weiss blushed as red as Ruby's cloak.

She sighed and twirled a stray piece of Ruby's red-tipped hair, "I'm... I apologize. I just didn't want you to catch my cold, that's all."

With a deep breath, she explained herself. "You know how everyday you kiss my cheek to wake me up? I miss those. I miss your warm hugs, your grin on my shoulder, you nuzzling my back, everything. But ever since I got this cursed illness-"

"It's just a cough and sniffles though." Ruby mumbled and grinned in apology when Weiss glared at her lightly.

"-I made sure to keep my distance until I got better. So that, when I'm cured, we can resume our... affections and you wouldn't have to endure what I'm feeling. Then we could... you know," Weiss trailed off, blushing all the while.

Ruby smiled sweetly at her partner and nuzzled her cheek. "Well, it looks like you failed." Ruby giggled. "Huh?" Weiss followed Ruby's eyes and saw her own hand intertwining with Ruby's, who happily accepted the gesture.

"O-Oh, yes, it does seem so." Weiss mumbled and finally, **finally** , smiled. Ruby herself smiled, except she smiled from ear to ear and peppered Weiss with kisses all over her face.

Weiss giggled when Ruby attacked her with an army of kisses until she fought back with her own kiss.

A kiss on the lips and Ruby surrendered instantly.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Blake brought two bowls of soup on a tray, looking slightly exasperated. Yang stood beside Weiss' bed, an unapproving scowl on her face, arms crossed as she watched her sister and Weiss rest on the heiress' bed.

Resting the tray on the desk beside their bed, Blake stared at Yang while Yang glared at Weiss while Weiss looked at Ruby to avoid Yang's gaze.

"Thanks for taking care of us." Ruby mumbled under Weiss' sheets, smelling of freshly fallen snow. Yang's eyes softened and Blake shook her head, "No problem." They both replied.

"For the record, I tried to stop this from happening." Weiss defended and Ruby, despite being sick, nudged her partner and giggled. Weiss, herself, smiled and blushed a small tint of pink.

Yang watched the two and sighed slightly, relaxing herself when Blake patted her back. How could she stay mad when they were so cute together?

* * *

 **(Sooo was that good? Enough fluff? WhiteRose for life! Tell me what you think by reviewing! Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!)**


End file.
